Infinite Stratos: The Birth of a Legend
by Shad0w Dash
Summary: Takes Place at the end of Episode 12. Ichika and the girls are nearly destroyed by the Angel winged IS until Byakushiki offers Ichika the power he needs in order to save himself and all of his friends.
1. Chapter 1

"ICHIKA" yelled houki as she was shot down by the angel winged IS.

"HOUKI" ichika yelled back

'shit this thing is unstoppable' thought ichika

As he looked around all of his friends were inconscious below them. All he could do was parry the and dodge everything things the unmanned IS sent at him. just then he was hit and started to descend to the ground beneath. As he plummited to the earth he started to think about how his life could of been without being forced to go to the damn school in the first place. Yeah it was fun but he had nobody to really talk to besides his friend that lived across the island.

'Do you want to save your friends...?'

He heard a voice in his head but didn't know where it had come from. suddenly he heard it again

'Do you wish to have the power to save yourself...?'

As he began to think he asked himself "Byakushiki?".

'Yes it is I, and I have grown to rather enjoy you Ichika, As such i would like to help you'

"Wait how?"

'All you must do is allow me to take over your body for a short period of time'

As the unmanned IS came in for the finishing blow Ichika had to think fast.

"DO IT!" he screamed

Ichika started to grow brightly as an immense amount of power came to him. His body started to move on its own as it dodged a punch from the Enemy IS at speeds so fast he could not keep up with his eyes. He saw that his friends had awoken and just stared in awe at the speeds byakushiki was using. As the angel winged IS was punching, byakushiki took out two swords and started to fight back. What nearly seemed like the speed of light, he appeared on the other side of the Enemy IS. He then heard a loud explosion behind him and turned to see the IS was falling to the ground, no longer with energy wings.  
>Byakushiki started to fly slowly towards all his friends and as they landed Ichika blacked out in front of the four girls.<p>

Four days later.

Ichika was laying in a hospital bed as he awoke. Everything was blurry at first but he regained his vision after a few seconds. as he looked around he noticed where he was. He then looked at the clock that said 8:35pm.

"eight thirty huh?" he said to himself

Just as he said that his sister walked in along with a man he didn't recognize. As he wasn't sitting up he pretended to sleep so he could listen to what they were about to say. Only they didnt say anything. The man just checked the machinery and IV and left the room leaving only his sister sitting at the side of his bed.

"Are you gonna stay quiet like that forever?" she said

Ichika opened is eyes and sat up with a grunt as a sharp pain went all over his body. He didn't say a word but his sister had many things on her mind.

"So how did it feel?"

"How did what feel?"

"Stop being difficilt you know exactly what im talking about."

Ichika started to think about the insane amount of power and control that he had over the battle. But then he started to remember that byakushiki was controlling his body, not him. During that time he felt both excited and scared. But most of all he wondered if he could still talk to byakushiki.

"Why do you want to know about it...?" he trailed on

Getting annoyed she quickly said "Because unlike most of them I actually care about you"

"Thats the first time you've said that in a long time onee-chan"

"It may seem that im being harsh towards you but i only do that so you become strong"

"I am strong if you just watched the battle I fought"

"THAT was not you" she screamed

"What are you talking about?" Ichika questioned as he worried that she knew what had happened.

"I know that isn't your fighting style, so are you going to tell the truth or am i going to have to beat it out of you?"

'You can tell her the truth' Byakushiki said to him

"Fine ill tell you but i hardly think you'll believe me"

Chifuyu put her finger up to make him pause as she got up and locked the door then sat back down.

"During the battle with the IS, I heard a voice inside my head. At first i didn't know where it came from but then it said it was byakushiki"

"Go on" she said with anticipation

"It asked me if I wanted the power to save myelf and my friends. And judging from the situation i was in, I said yes"

"Is that when the glowing started?" she asked

"Yes, it felt like nothing i have felt before"

"Describe it!" she demanded

"Well I wasnt able to control my own body. Everytime I tried to move my body, it wouldnt respond. After a few seconds byakushiki started to move my body for me."

"It looks like it has finally happened"

This left Ichika puzzled as he didn't know what she was talking about.

"Wait what has happened?"

"You have become one with your IS" she announced

"Woah hold on here how is that even possible?"

"It's hard to explain but hurry up and get dressed we are leaving"

"Where are we going?" he asked

"Ill tell you when you come out so get dressed quickly" after saying those words she left the room and shut the door behind her. 


	2. Chapter 2

Five minutes later Ichika walked out of his room and looked at his waiting sister.

"So where are we going?" he asked

"Well that's not up to me" she said

"Wait then why did you tell me we were going somewhere?"

"Because YOU are, try talking with byakushiki and see where it wants to go" she explained

Ichika concentrated on his thoughts and began to think as he found himself seeing everything inside his mind. The floor was pure white with no trace of anything at all. He walked around for a few seconds until Byakushiki appeared right in front of him. SHE was a beautiful woman with hair as black as his sisters and wore a white gown.

"So I was told that we are going somewhere?"

"Correct more or less I need a suitable place to train you where no one will find us." the IS replied

"And where would that bee exactly?"

Byakushiki didn't reply immediately instead she came up with an idea.

"I know a place but I'm going to have to take over your body once again."

Ichika was skeptical about this. He didn't want to end up passed out for another 4 days because of this.

"Am I going to pass out this time?" he said in a worried tone

"No but you will need to rest for a while afterwords since I am gonna have to dodge the security pilots in this school so we can leave."

"Hold on, you mean to tell me that my sister hasn't even gotten us permission to leave? Is she crazy?"

Byakushiki let out a slight giggled as the boy made a scared face. Imagining what would go through his mind during the get away she giggled even more. To ichika's surprise she didn't act like a robot like he thought she would. She had every human emotion and even knew how to express them. This amazed him but he knew he had to concentrate in order to keep talking with her and asked her more questions.

"So when are we leaving?"

"Right now if you would kindly let me take control"

"Alright then it's all up to you" he said as he once again gave her the use of his body

Ichika watched as his body began to glow again and his arm band that he used to summon byakushiki had dissolved into his wrist out of sight.

'was that her' he thought to himself

'Yes it was me' Byakushiki said 'It is just me saying that I plan to be part of you forever'

Ichika's face got red even though he wasn't in control. Byakushiki giggled once more as she began to take off towards the sky. To both their surprise there wasn't many pilots guarding the school so getting passed wasn't much difficulty. Other then one of the pilots noticing them they were virtually unnoticed and gained speed close to breaking the sound barrier just to make sure they couldn't be followed. After a couple of hours they came across an island below that ichika was curious about.

'Is that our destination?' he asked

'Yes it is, I found this place many years ago when I trained the first IS user in the world' she said

'Wait does that mean you were that IS that shot down all those missiles and saved japan?'

'Yes I am'

'So can you tell me who your partner was during the attack?' he eagerly asked and anticipated the answer

'I don't know if I should'


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Sorry for late update school is coming to a close so ill be finishing the story during the summer with 3-4 updates a week so I hope you all look forward to that but until then enjoy.**

"WHAT!" Ichika gasped

'Yes my partner was none other then your own mother' Byakushiki sadly responded

"Then where are my parents?"

'It's hard to say, after many of the worlds government's learned her secret we had to separate and we have yet to see each other since.'

"So that means my parents are still alive?"

'Most likely, however your sister has quite the grudge against them for just abandoning you two a couple years ago.'

Ichika began to remember all the horrible things that his sister would regularly say about their forsaking parents. She would always curse them anytime something went bad. But despite that she never let ichika lose hope of seeing them again one day.

"Well if it wasn't for Nee-san I would most likely be dead at the moment. All those years of it just being the two of us really brought us together."

'Speaking about "Together" what are you going to do about the five girls that have been fighting over you at school?'

Ichika's face became bright red at the thought of that. He never liked to talk about that openly with others, seeing how he thought it was personal.

"Don't you have flying to do?"

'Yes but your answer will be far more interesting then the flight so answer me or I can send some images into your head that might make you pass out'

Ichika could hear a slightly sinister chuckle coming from byakushiki.

"There is no need for anything like that"

'Then start talking, how about that english girl? Whats her name again?'

"Cecilia, She is nice but way to cocky at times and can get a little annoying. Not to mention her cooking is HORRIBLE!"

Byakushiki laughed very hard at this while Ichika was rambling on about the atrocities he was forced to eat so she wouldn't feel bad.

"...It was so bad everything tasted like rubber for a month." He said to end his rant

'That's funny, now what about that chinese girl Lingyin? I understand you two were friends some years ago.'

"Yea we had a lot of fun back then, but these days she is way to possessive and determined to make sure no girl touches me while im around her. It seems like smothering at times."

'Ahhh that can get annoying'

"Very!" he quickly replied

'What about this Houki girl that you went to school with before you came to the academy?'

"Well..."

**A/N: What will he think of Houki and the remaining girls? Read & Review and tell me which girl I should pair him with. Ill be able to write for any of the girls you all choose so pick from the 5. REVIEW it makes me want to write more!**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Im gonna be writing longer chapters since i've been slacking off due to school so hope you all enjoy.**

"Well Houki likes to give me a hard time a lot, She hits me with her wooden sword so much I swear that I have a soft spot on the top of my head but I let it pass since she has been my friend for many years."

'Don't you notice how she has been nervous around you lately?'

"What do you mean?"

'You mean you didn't notice the way she looks at you?'

"Well Houki never seemed nervous to me."

'Idiot can't even realize when a girl really likes him...' Byakushiki thought to herself

'What about that german girl Laura?'

"Ugh... That girl for some reason keeps calling me her wife. I know she was trained to be a super soldier but how can you not learn the difference between a husband and a wife during your life? Not to mention she crawled into my bed while I was asleep and cuddled with me while she was naked and put me into an arm bar when I woke up."

Byakushiki chuckled at this when Ichika's face started to turn red.

'Whats wrong?'

"What..? oh its nothing" He quickly replied

Byakushiki was wondering what Ichika was thinking about. Then she got an idea.

'Are you gonna tell me or am I gonna have to force it out of you?'

"How are you gonna force it out of me?"

'Have you forgotten that we have become one? I can enter your mind if I need to.'

"There wont be any need for that. Besides I was just thinking about charlotte."

'What about her?'

"well i'm just wondering how she is doing since I was really the only person she could open up to."

'Ahhh the French girl that you shared a room with? I was about to ask about her before you brought her up.'

"I just hope you finish training me so I can get back to see if she's ok, thats all."

'Well were almost there and your gonna have to rest when I give you back control'

"What are we gonna work on first?"

'I have to think about that while you sleep'

"Alright but dont try to kill me right off the bat."

'hehehe well I cant have you go dying since now that we are one. Remember if you die... I die as well.'

Ichika was shocked to hear Byakushiki say this but he didn't even wanna think about dying. Even he had dreams that he wanted to fulfill one day.

'Pay attention right after I land in a safe place your probably gonna pass out again.'

"Alright but warn me when your about to release from your control."

A few seconds later they landed and Byakushiki took a few steps and looked around to make sure it was safe.

'Everything looks clear. Are you ready?'

"As I'll ever be"

Right as he said that he could move again but Byakushiki didn't release disappear like she was supposed to.

"How come your not gonna undeploy?"

'Because the more time I spend getting used to your body the less side effects there are on you when I release control.'

"I see how long will it take for me not to pass out?"

'probably about two months if im deployed at least 12 hours a day'

"So that means were gonna be training every minute im awake?"

'Exactly, and in that time I will teach you many techniques that I have and not to mention some weapons that I came up with myself.'

Ichika became excited about this but soon started to feel sad when he heard that he wouldn't be able to see his friends for a while.

'please don't feel sad I promise ill make this go as fast as possible'

That cheered Ichika a little but it still hurt a small amount.

**A/N: I will be using a time skip so dont expect a long boring arc of just ichika =D**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: As you all can tell im in a writing frenzy so hope you all are happy with the updates so far =)**

Ichika had been gone for close to a year. Chifuyu was starting to miss him so much that she would go looking for him for days at a time. The girls were concerned that he might of run away or died in the time that he was gone. Charlotte was missing him far more then anyone else. Since Ichika had given her the courage to reveal that she was really a girl she started to have feelings that she had never felt for a boy before. But chifuyu was had forbidden the girls from looking for him. As chifuyu was sitting in her room trying to get some sleep someone burst through her door.

"Sensei there is an unidentified object flying straight for the school!" The young girl said

"What? How much time before it reaches the school?" Chifuyu asked as she jumped up and started to get dressed.

"Its moving at around 2000mph and it will reach the school in 4 minutes!"The girl said

"Get the defense forces awake and deployed immediately!"

"Yes mam" The girl said before she ran to relay the orders

Meanwhile Houki, Cecilia, Charlotte, lingyang, and laura were gathered in Charlotte's room playing mahjong when they heard the alarm go off with their names being called to deploy to defend the school. As they ran to the launch pad they wondered what was happening.

"What do you think is going on?" Asked Houki

"Probably another one of those un-manned IS that the United States has developed." Laura replied

"Whatever it is we have to make sure none of the first year students get hurt." Charlotte stated

They made their way to the launch pad and immediately were changed into their pilot uniforms thanks to the new technology that they were given by Houki's sister(think sailor moon outfit changing). They swiftly made their way to their defensive positions around the perimeter of the school and watched as the object came into view. It was an IS that looked very similar to the one Ichika had destroyed a year ago. It had the same angel like wings that it had as well and a mask that covered the entire face of the pilot. Just then it stopped and stared at the girls. Suddenly they heard Chifuyu come over the intercom.

"Identify yourself now or be destroyed."

The IS didn't do anything it just floated in place as if there was no life at all. But suddenly it disappeared and appeared behind Cecilia cutting her rifle in half as well as her drones leaving her defenseless.

"How dare you do such a thing do you know who I am?"

The IS didn't say anything but Cecilia heard a muffled laugh come from underneath the mask. This left Cecilia with a look of shock on her face. She didn't even notice that one of her wings was missing until she was halfway down to the ground slowly falling.

"How did he do that?" Houki asked Charlotte

"I have no idea.. but if that IS is being piloted by a human then they are the most powerful thing in the world."

Laura nodded her head in agreement as they closely watched the IS waiting for it to move again. The IS started to raise its had in their direction and a light started to form in its hand. The girl's watched to see what was going to happen then Yinglang realized what it was.

"That's a pressure cannon. But how is it able to do it with it's bare hands?" she said with a scared look on her face.

Within the blink of an eye the beam of energy charged towards them. The girl's tried to evade it but one of Houki's wings was caught in the blast leaving her to do nothing but slowly float down to safety. Charlotte and Laura looked at each other and nodded. They knew they need to attack in order to see if they could do any damage. Charlotte charged at the IS first revealing her shield piercer. The IS didn't move as its sword and and Charlotte's shield piercer collided releasing spark's as they grinded against each other. Laura came around to try and flank it and hit it with her sword. But as she approached the IS's hand started to glow and another sword appeared and parried Laura's attack.

"Dammit" Laura screamed

"We have to destroy it or else it will..." she stopped as the IS flashed away and sliced their wings as if it moved at light speed.

As they fell the IS followed them. Chifuyu was biting her thumb as she saw how eaily her best pilots were taken down. But she noticed that the IS did not kill any of them which concerned her the most.

"Mam should we send reinforcements?" a woman asked

"No observe it and see what it does!" she ordered

"Yes mam" the woman replied

The IS landed on the ground where the five girls stood and did nothing as the five girls pointed their weapons at it.

"Who are you?" Laura asked

The IS sheathed its swords and stood their. The girls were very cautious and didn't stop aiming their weapons for a second. Just then Charlotte heard a muffled laugh coming from the IS. Charlotte put down her weapon and started to walk towards the IS. Chifuyu watched carefully through the camera's as she did so. As she approached the IS she started to feel more relaxed then normal. She reached for the mask and removed it and started to cry. Everyone was wondering why she was crying and moved to see what was under the mask.

When the rest of the girls saw they all ran as fast as they could and hugged the IS.

"ICHIKA!" they all screamed with tears of joy running down their faces.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Sorry for the long absence. Finals week in school and I'm now on summer break so ill be updating a lot so I hope you all enjoy. By the way im changing this to a mature rated story because I find the need to write for a little older audiences so happy reading.**

The girls hugged Ichika as they all un-deployed there personal IS units. Charlotte didn't say a word as she hugged Ichika for the first time in months. She buried her face into his chest smelling the scent of the outside air on his clothes. She wouldn't mind if she could stay like that forever until she realized that all the other girls were glaring at her with deathly stares.

"Umm Charlotte are you alright?" Ichika asked worringly seeing as her face turned red after he looked at her.

"Y-y-yes I'm fine." she replied as she reluctantly released him from her grip.

As the girls began asking questions they noticed Chifuyu walking up behind them. She had a pissed off look on her face as she walked up to Ichika hitting over the head then bringing him in for a hug. Ichika's face turned bright red as his face was buried in her cleavage. The girls just stared in envy as they secretly wished it was them hugging Ichika that way.

"Good to have you back but if you ever leave without sending a message again I will beat the crap out of you." She said as she released her little brother from their hug.

"Sorry but I was a little busy training so I really had to time to send anything to you all." He said nervously rubbing the back of his head. Chifuyu hit him again on the same spot making it hurt even more.

Without another word Chifuyu motioned for everyone to follow her as she lead them to her office. She sat down as everyone except Ichika stood in a line at attention and saluted.

"At ease." she said but glared at Ichika for not doing so.

Everyone sat down as Chifuyu began to ask Ichika many questions.

"So report what you have been doing while you were away." She demanded

"Well all I can say is that I have been training and perfecting my skills in the use of my IS byakushi."

"What did I tell you about calling me an IS idiot?" Byakushiki asked as an image of a very beautiful woman appeared next to Ichika. The woman had bright green hair that went down to her feet and wore a bright blue dress that looked very elegant on her and moved every time she did as if she was real.

"Who the hell is this?" Houki screamed as she partially deployed her IS so she was wielding a katana.

"Stand down Houki and listen!" Chifuyu quickly ordered. "Ichika please explain who this woman is."

"This is Byakushiki she is the IS I was given here at school. But since we have become one and we share my body she can project herself from my body using energy."

All the girls stared in awe as he finished. Chifuyu didn't look as surprised but she did gasp under her breath.

"What are you talking about it's impossible to fuse with a machine!" Laura yelled

"Through the machine yes but with the spirit no, it is quite possible." Chifuyu said

Everyone was silent for a second as they thought about the information they had just heard. All the girls were wondering if their I.S had the ability to do so as well. But then it hit them that they had no idea how to speak with their I.S in the first place.

"So wait when did you first talk to Byakushiki?" asked Lingyin

"During our battle with the un-manned I.S when you all last saw me." explained Ichika

"So is that why you were glowing when I saw you fighting it?" asked Charlotte

"Wait, you were awake while I was fighting it?" asked Ichika

"Well I woke up only moments before you finished the I.S off so I didn't see much but yes I was awake." she said

"Yes that is when Byakushiki first used my body to fight for me as well." Ichika said

Byakushiki let out a small giggle as she remembered him passing out right afterwords. Her giggle didn't go unnoticed however and Cecilia was a little curious as to why she was laughing.

"Mind explaining what you are laughing about?" Cecilia asked

"Oh nothing much just the "Physical" effects that I have on his body whenever I use his body to fight."

Cecilia immediately got mad and started to yell at the beautiful woman while Ichika face palmed thinking about what he was gonna have to deal with after this meeting. Oh how he hated when the girls would hurt him whenever they thought he was doing anything slightly perverted. Cecilia began to calm down after about 5 minutes and then Chifuyu continued.

"Seeing how this is getting nowhere and all the distractions we have with everyone here you are all dismissed. Ichika I will call you down later as I would like for you to get reacquainted with the layout of the school. That is if your coming to stay here again." Chifuyu said

"Well seeing as how I have nowhere else to go I think i'm gonna have to stay here if it isn't a problem." Ichika said

"It wont be a problem at all. And with the new dorm additions to the school you get to have your own room now. If I catch you having girls in there I swear you'll regret it." Chifuyu threatened

The last thing chifuyu said made Ichika nervous besides the girls who thought of that as a challenge to see who could sneak in and win Ichika's heart and other things. Ichika turned and saw the girls with evil grins on their faces making him worried what they were thinking about. Charlotte however was very sad that they were no longer room mates.

"Alright that's all and Ichika here is the key to your new room." Chifuyu said as she put the key on her desk

"See you later." Ichika said picking up the key as Byakushiki disappeared

Ichika left the office and headed for his room and noticed that the girls were following him closely. Half way to his room he decided it was best to try and ditch them for the time being so they couldn't cause him anymore trouble. So he turned around and looked at them for a second as he suddenly disappeared.

"Where'd he go?" Houki asked as she ran to where he was just standing

"I swear i'm gonna kill him when I find him" Lingyin evilly said with her fangs out.

Ichika appeared in front of the door to his room across the school. When he did all the girls in the hallway stared at him and screamed when they realized it was him rushing towards him. Seeing this Ichika quickly opened his door with the key and locked it from the inside and made his way to the bed to take a quick nap.

"I swear dealing with all these girl's is going to be more hell then the training you put me through" Ichika said as Byakushiki appeared sitting on the bed side giggling.

"Oh toughen up it wont be that bad, besides running twenty miles a day is a lot worse then whats in store for you here." Byakushiki said

"True but don't forget about those five." Ichika said

"Yes but I'm still wondering how you are going to let the other four of them know which one of them you love. You do have a plan right?" Byakushiki asked

Ichika blushed at this. "Yes but I don't think I'm ready to tell her my feelings for her just yet." he said nervously

"Well it's up to you when you want to tell her, I'm not gonna force you but remember it's not wise to make a maiden wait for her prince." Byakushiki said before she disappeared

"I know" Ichika simply replied before he fell asleep.

**A/N: Thank you for reading and I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Please Read and Review it really makes me want to write more knowing that people are reading =D will have new chapter up soon. **


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Hope you all notice that I'm trying to write longer chapters so please be patient with updates.**

'Ichika... Ichika wake up' he heard as he tried to sleep. He started to wake as he heard more voices 'Wake up idiot or ill make you run forty miles'. "No way!" he screamed as he jolted up to to see byakushiki was sitting on the edge of the bed giggling.

"Why did you wake me up?" Ichika asked as he walked to the bathroom half asleep.

"Well it is noon and all of the girl's are talking about you all over the school." Byakushiki said

"That is to be expected I mean it's not everyday that the only boy that can pilot an I.S goes missing and suddenly reappears all of a sudden." He said getting into the shower

Byakushiki patiently waited for Ichika to finish his shower and then heard a knock come from the door. She decided she was going to have fun with whoever was at the door. She had a evil grin as she went up to the door to scare the poor girl waiting. As soon as the girl went to knock again Byakushiki stuck her head through the door.

"BOO!" screamed Byakushiki and saw that the girl knocking on the door was Charlotte and was clearly not effected by the attempt.

"Hello Byakushiki is Ichika awake?" Asked Charlotte with a smile on her face

"Yes but im afraid he is taking a shower at the moment." Byakushiki replied

"I see, will he be out shortly? I would really like to talk with him." Charlotte said

"He shoul... wait, how did you find our room?" Byakushiki asked with a puzzled look

"I have my ways but don't worry none of the other girls know yet." She sweetly replied

"*sigh* that's good I was hoping to let the little boy rest for awhile." she said relieved

Just then Byakushiki heard Ichika turn off the water to the shower and step out.

"Ah he's done so you can talk to him in a second." Byakushiki said

"Okay, thank you" Charlotte replied

After a couple minutes Ichika came out of the bedroom and saw Byakushiki's back side as the rest of her with sticking through the door. He caught on that someone was at the door so he went to see who it was.

"Ah there you are Ichika Charlotte is at the door for you." She said smiling

"WHAT?" Ichika said surprised by who it was. He didn't know whether or not he should answer the door without a shirt on but he was interrupted by Charlotte's voice as she said through the door.

"Ichika is that you? Could you open the door I would really like to talk to you." Charlotte said

Ichika started to get worried as he walked to the door to unlock it. His heart started to race as he got closer and closer to the door. Byakushiki realized how he was feeling and couldn't help but laugh a little inside but she didn't want to embarrass him in front of the girl. He walked to the door and unlocked it and opened it slowly as he let the girl in.

"Come on in." He said as the girl was startled at the sight of Ichika in front of her half naked.

Charlotte walked in and followed Ichika to the family room and stare at the boy she had missed for the last couple months. She gazed at his six pack abs and couldn't help but be amazed at how fit he was now. His arm's looked perfectly rounded as the muscles bulged out from them and stood out as if on display but not so much as to make him look like a body builder. She wanted touch and feel them so bad but held back as he started to talk to her again.

"So what did you want to talk to me about?" Ichika asked

Charlotte then became worried and didn't know if she should ask him the question she wanted to ask all those months ago. She stood their nervous for a second and debated whether she should ask him or not until she just blurted it out.

"U-u-um I was w-w-wondering if you would like to g-g-go out with me some time?" Charlotte said in a very nervous tone.

Ichika stood there wide eyed and paralyzed as realized what she had just asked. He was very happy that she had the same feelings for him as he did for her. And without a second guess he replied.

"Sure" He replied in a relieved manner

Charlotte just stood there as she heard his answer and started to feel so happy. She started to jump around and jumped onto Ichika with her arms around his neck and hugged him tightly. Not caring that Byakushiki was sitting in the background laughing like no other.

"Oh Ichika thank you I promise you wont regret this." She said in a happy voice

"Why would I ever regret this? I've been wanting to ask you the same thing." He said sincerely

The two of them just stood there for a couple minutes until Charlotte let go and looked at Ichika.

"I'm very sorry but unlike you I still have to attend classes and if I don't leave now I'm going to be tardy and Chifuyu will hit me over the head again." Charlotte said sadly as she turned to leave

"Would you like me to come with you?" Ichika asked

"You would do that?" Charlotte asked surprised

"Sure I need to let the school know that I'm back anyway." He said

"Alright but put a shirt on quick because I don't want any of the other girls looking at you." Charlotte said winking at Ichika

"Alright." He said as he ran to his room and put a shirt on quicker then anyone Charlotte had ever seen

"Lets go." Charlotte said as they left. Byakushiki disappeared and went back inside Ichika as they left while she was still laughing

It took ten minutes for them to get to the classroom. On the way Ichika walked along side Charlotte and surprised her when he went to grab her hand to hold it while they walked. She was nervous in many ways about this since she had never held hands with anyone but her mother and she didn't know what all the other girls in the school would think once they noticed that they were together and holding hands already.

"Here is the classroom." She said sadly as she didn't want to leave Ichika's side.

"Is your teacher still my sister?" he asked curiously

"Yes she is, but she is a lot harder on us since the whole class is representative candidates now."

"Hmm I think I'll come in with you and wait for her." He said with an evil smile

"Alright" Charlotte replied as they walked in

When they walk in all the girls in the class looked straight at them and stopped what they were doing. Almost everyone noticed they were holding hands and started to ask each other if they were going out but of course no one knew. They both walked to the back of the room and sat down together as Chifuyu walked in and saw Ichika at the back of the room.

"And what do you think your doing here." Chifuyu asked

Everyone in the class turned around to see what his answer would be.

"Well seeing as how I'm not enrolled in the school I was thinking." He said

"And what were you thinking about?" She asked again

"Well seeing as how Japan has no representative candidate I was thinking I could fill that spot." He said swiftly

Chifuyu eyes widened the moment he said this. She knew the dangers of being a representative candidate and was worried that he might not be able to handle the responsibilities.

"Absolutely not I forbid you!" Chifuyu said

Ichika smiled and stood up as he began to speak again.

"Fine then I will make you see that I am more then capable of being the representative for japan." Ichika said

"And how are you going to do that idiot?" Chifuyu asked curiously

"Simple, I challenge you to a duel and if I win then I get to fight for Japan in the Olympics."

Chifuyu stood there paralyzed when she heard him. All the girls in the room gasped and started to talk amongst themselves. Chifuyu didn't want to hurt Ichika but if this was the only way to keep him from possibly getting himself killed then she had no choice.

"Fine I accept the challenge and will fight you for the right to be Japans representative candidate." She replied

"Good then the fight will take place tomorrow at arena one." Byakushiki said as she appeared and made most of the girls in the classroom gasp in amazement. "And I'm warning you Chifuyu I will not allow you to defeat us so easily." She threatened

"Alright but be warned, Do NOT underestimate me girl." She said with a grin

**A/N: Who will win the champion sister or little brother? Find out next chapter =). It will be out sooner then this one so be looking**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: I'm very sorry for the long wait for the chapters ill be releasing. I had no chance to upload them to the site due to me being an idiot and leaving my laptop at home when I left for vacation. Well I'm back at full speed and I will be releasing as frequently as before. And the reason the rating was switched to Mature was not due to me. Like a lot of people I leave my account logged in for 3 days and that makes it so my roomy can mess with my stuff when I'm sleeping so ill be changing it back to Teen. Enjoy all =D.**

Ichika walked through the hallways of the school as he looked for a locker room that he could use to change in, but unfortunately he was having no such luck now that girls were using his former locker room. 'this is starting to get troublesome' he thought to himself. He was starting to consider just changing in his room since he wasn't in any classes but then again his room was at the other end of the school so that made it seem more like a hassle for what it was worth.

"Why don't you just ask you're little girlfriend if you could change in her room?" Byakushiki asked as she floated in front of him.

"That's actually not a bad idea. But we just started going out wouldn't that be a little weird if I asked her if I could change in her room after only the first day of dating?" he asked

"Well a little but I think she would understand and besides it used to be your room as well don't forget." The floating girl replied.

"I guess its worth a try but I have a weird feeling about this." He replied nervously as he turned down the hallway towards his old room.

Halfway to Charlotte's room he entered the classroom area. After a few moments he started to feel as if he was being followed. He turned around to see if anyone was there but he saw no one. He started to walk again as he felt two pairs of hands grab his arms and pull him into the nearest classroom. All of a sudden he was surrounded by a group of girls that were all staring at him as he sat there wide eyed wondering what they wanted.

"U-um hello." he said to all of them and then they all began to speak at the same time.

"Is that blonde hair girl your partner?" one girl asked. "Do you have a partner for the school tournament yet?" another asked. "Dump that stupid french girl and be my partner." almost all of them were saying. Ichika kept getting more and more pissed off as he stared at the floor. After a minute of them asking for him to dump Charlotte he had enough of this.

"ENOUGH!" he screamed at them as they all became silent and stared at him to see what his answer was going to be. He slowly calmed himself down and lifted his head to look at all of them. "I'm sorry but all of you can forget about me dumping Charlotte. I don't know any of you and I probably wont after this. So all of you can go to hell if you think I'm going to dump the girl I love for some random person, Goodbye!" he furiously said as he stormed out the doors with anger visible on his face.

"That was very noble of you." Byakushiki said as she appeared.

"Why didn't you tell me that they were there?" He asked

"I thought that you should tell them all that you weren't the kind of person to dump someone so easily." she replied.

"Alright but give me a fair warning next time so I don't get so mad." Ichika said

"Fine." Byakushiki said.

It took Ichika only a couple of minutes to get to Charlotte's room. He stood at the door for a moment before he knocked on the door.

"Just a minute." Charlotte said from the other side of the door

"It's me" Ichika said as he heard her fall down inside. "Are you alright?" he asked

"Yes I'm fine just a moment." she replied

It took her a minute but finally he heard the door unlock as she opened it.

"Come on in." she said as she turned around and walked back into the room.

All around the room were cords and wires that went to random machines that Ichika had never seen before. However he did recognize her IS in the corner of the room with a bunch of wires hooked into it.

"Whats all this for?" he asked as he looked around the room.

"Oh, well since you've been gone Houki's sister started to teach me how to make and customize my own IS. Most of this is to modify the parts on the IS" She said

Ichika walked around and stared at most of the machines for a while until he remembered what he came to ask her in the first place.

"Oh, before I forget would it be alright if I changed into my piloting suit in your bathroom real quick?" he asked nervously.

"um sure but be careful the floor is still slippery from my shower earlier." she replied

"Thanks!" he said as he ran into the bathroom without a second thought.

'This is so troubling, if we had spent another few days synchronizing then I wouldn't have to completely undress to do this' He said in his head

'Yes but then it would have been to late to become the Japanese representative and enter the Olympics' Byakushiki replied

Ichika was stripped down to his underwear when a light began to go over him starting from the feet and going up. The piloting suit he wore was no longer the standard issue suit that was given to him at the school. Instead it was a custom made suit made by Byakushiki during their training. The colors on it were a dark blue with a gold trim around the edges with light blue and black flames going along the middle of the suit. It took about 20 seconds for the suit to be completely on. After he was finished he stepped out of the bathroom with his regular clothes in his arms.

"You look amazing Ichika." Charlotte said as he stepped out

"Thank you I designed it myself with a little input from the little boy here." Byakushiki said as she appeared beside Charlotte

"Thanks Charlotte, would you like to walk down to the arena with me?" He asked her as he set his clothes down on his old bed.

"Sure, but just a second." she said

Charlotte walked over to a monitor and began to press some buttons and the tubes and plugs going into her IS came out. After everything attached to it came out, it disappeared into Charlotte's necklace.

"Okay, lets go." Charlotte said as she reached for Ichika's hand and they walked through the door.

They arrived at the arena after a long walk. Waiting for them there was the other four girls that were furious when they saw that the two of them were holding hands.

'I'm gonna kill him' they all thought as they walked towards the couple.

"So Ichika are you ready for your battle against orimura sensei?" Houki asked as she gave a deathly stare at him

"I'm more then prepared, I trained with Byakushiki for the purpose of becoming the best that the world has ever seen." Ichika said with confidence

"That's good but if you two don't stop holding hands then I'm gonna kill you." Lingyin said as she leered at Charlotte

"Why shouldn't we hold hands? Were a couple after all." Charlotte growled at Lingyin

"Impossible because he is my wife so back off!" Laura hissed at her as she reached for Ichika's hand.

Ichika tore his hand away as Laura went to grab it. He backed away and pulled Charlotte closer to him as he planted a kiss on her lips in front of the four girls. As the kiss ended Charlotte stood there in a daze as Ichika turned his head towards the other girls.

"I'm not your wife and I have chosen who I love." He said firmly leaving Laura and the other girls speechless

"Ichika please say this is a joke." Lingyin said as she stared at the ground

"I'm sorry Ling but this isn't a joke." Ichika said plainly

Lingyin said nothing and ran out of the Arena towards the school. Everyone watched as she disappeared until they brought the attention back to Ichika.

"I'll tell her I'm sorry later but I still have to fight my sister." He said as he left the girls to go to the launching bay.


	9. Chapter 9

**Sorry for the long wait. School has been taking up A LOT of my time = (.I hope you all enjoy this chapter. Also reviews make me want to write more so keep them coming, it a real morale booster.**

Ichika walked into the launch bay as he saw a woman at a computer at the far side of the room.

"Sorry for being late." he apologized

"Not a problem, Chifuyu said you might be late due to the crowd of girls." The woman said

'Well I wouldn't call five a crowd.' He thought to himself 'besides it was more my fault since I had to tell the four of them'

'**It had to be done eventually' **Byakushiki commented

'True but I just wish I could of done it easier then that.' He said

'**Well if you want my advice I think you handled that well.' Byakushiki said**

"Sir, it is time for the battle." The woman on the computer said.

"Ah, thank you." Ichika replied

As soon as he replied Byakushiki deployed and they hovered to the launching pad. 'wow' Ichika thought. He had never seen a crowd so big in his life. All around the stadium there were government representatives and scientists waiting to get a look at the only man that could pilot an IS. Behind all of them were the students. As he finished looking around he finally noticed his sister at the other launching pad across the arena.

"Sir please make your way down to the arena floor at this time." The computer woman said

Ichika did not respond. Instead he quickly dashed to the arena floor at the same time as Chifuyu.

"Anxious are we?" Chifuyu said

"Well today's the day where I start my legacy so I'm not waiting any longer." Ichika said

As he said that the countdown began on the screens all around the arena.

3… 2… 1… GO!

Ichika and Chifuyu dashed towards each other at what seemed like the speed of light. Their swords collided in a burst of energy as they met at the center.

"Oh so it seems that you can keep up." Chifuyu teased "Well lets see how you handle me now." She said as her sword split in two and it was replaced by pure energy.

"Hope you didn't forget about my battle with the girls when I came back." Said Ichika with a grin across his face.

After Ichika said that he materialized a second sword and swung at Chifuyu but was easily dodged as she jumped back. She stared in shock at the sword that was in his hands.

"You evolved the Yukihira?" She gasped

"Sorry but I think this is farther then you got it when you were the world champion." He said while holding up the stage 3 Yukihira.

Chifuyu stared in fear as she looked at the sword. When it was given to her personally by Houki's sister Tabane, she was warned that if the sword reached level 4 then the wielder would hold unrivaled power. But thinking of that made her happy.

'He finally has the power to protect himself from the world.' She thought

Ichika didn't waste any time at taking advantage of the opening. He quickly dashed forward and sliced on Chifuyu's IS reducing her shield energy to 0 in a matter of seconds. As soon as it hit 0 the crowd went crazy. Ichika could hear many people yelling out to him. Most of them were girls asking him out but he just ignored them.

"I'm proud of you" said a voice from behind Ichika

Ichika turned around to see a man in a suit and tie looking at him. The man had black hair and had thin glasses on a face that looked almost the same as Ichika.

"I'm sorry could I help yo.." Ichika tried to finish but was interrupted

"YOU!" Chifuyu screamed as she unemployed her IS

"Hello there Chifuyu." The man said to her

"How dare you show your face to us after all these years you bastard!" She said while walking over to the man and grabbing both side of the collar on the jacket of his suit.

"Chifuyu what are you doing? This man hasn't done anything to us." Ichika said

"BULL! The only reason you don't remember him is because you were to little to remember him and mother leaving!" Chifuyu said

Ichika stood there wide eyed for a moment as he realized who this man was.

"Father?" Ichika said

"It's been a very long time son" said Tamaki Orimura

**I know it's not much but I don't currently have the time to do very long chapters. In the future I'm going to do a rewrite of my stories and make them 10x longer and 50x better so don't expect the moon until then**


	10. Chapter 10

**Its been a VERY long time since I updated and im sorry. I really have no excuse for this besides laziness and the lack of inspiration. I was thinking of writing a Sword art online Fic but I figured that I left this story with to many loose ends and even a year after I published the story I still have people reviewing and following the story. I feel I owed it to them to give them a good story so here you go enjoy. ;)**

**Chapter 10: Reunion**

Ichika stared at the man before him as his sister held his suit in her hands. This was the man that had abandoned him and his sister at a young age. Ichika didn't know how he was supposed to act. Half of him wanted to beat the man as close to death as he could, but the other half of him wanted to embrace the man and forgive him for what he had done. Then again there was a question that was bothering him from the beginning.

"Where is our mother if you are here?" he asked as gazed at his father.

"I can assure you that she is somewhere close by, actually I think she is just about to arrive." he said.

Just then a woman approached from behind Ichika and placed a hand on his shoulder. Ichika slowly turned and his eyes were met with a star from two heterochromian eyes one blue and other other red. He froze as he saw his mother. Gasping for a breath as his eyes started to water at the sight of his mother.

"Hello my baby boy. I'm so happy to see you." She said with affection that only a mother could show.

Chifuyu let go of their fathers collar and dashed to strike at their mother with the intent to kill. Just as her fist was about to hit the woman's face it was stopped by Ichika.

"What are you doing? Don't you remember what these two did to us? All the pain we had to endure because of them?" She cried

"stop it..." he whispered

"What did you say!?" Chifuyu snapped as she pulled her other fist back to strike at their mother.

Ichika immediately took her hand he had gripped and used it to throw her off balance. He quickly pushed his mother behind him and stood in defiance of his sisters anger.

"You've always done this onee-chan... always jumping to conclusions without asking others how they felt about it. But I wont allow you to do that to our parents. Yes, they abandoned us but they couldn't of done it without a good reason and you know that." He yelled.

"I did that to protect us you little brat. If it wasn't for me then both of us would have been dead. All the people I had to fight off all of the life threatening situations I got us out of. IT WAS ALL FOR YOU! And your just going to accept them back into your life as if nothing ever happened!?" She growled back.

"I never said that I would accept them, but I at least want to hear what their reason is for abandoning us in the first place. If it doesn't make you happy then so be it." He said with a stern voice.

Chifuyu just stood their in disbelief that her younger brother of all people was the one that was defending his parents. She wanted to just shoot the couple known as her parents right where they stood. But she knew that if she tried to do that then Ichika would fight her again.

"We are leaving the arena Chifuyu please do not follow us if you will be acting this way." Ichika stated

Chifuyu watched as the three of them walked to the southern exit of the arena. Much to her disdain she let them leave. She turned on her heel and head for the northern exit planning in her head how to get them off the island. There were very few options but one in particular came to mind.

As Ichika led his parents down the halls of the arena to leave Houki came up from behind Ichika and looked in wonder of what was going on.

"Ichika who are these two?" she pondered

"They're my parents. Ill explain more if you'd like to come along." He offered

Houki was dumb founded for a split second at the thought of meeting Ichika's parents. She scrambled for a second on whether or not to accept the offer before she decided.

"U-u-u-u-mmm, Sure I guess." She replied

Ichikas Mother giggled towards her husband before she turned to him.

"It looks like our boy already has a girlfriend in the making." she whispered

"Hehe I thought the same thing." he replied

After another couple seconds of walking everyone wondered where they were going to go until Houki decided to ask.

"Uhhh, Ichika, Where are we going?" She asked.

"I thought we would go somewhere to get something to eat so I could ask my parents some questions." He replied referring to the couple that was trailing ten feet behind them whispering amongst each other.

Ichika knew that this was going to be one of the longest dinners he will ever have.


End file.
